<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone right beside me by Multifandom_damnation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010933">Someone right beside me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation'>Multifandom_damnation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Christopher is a Sweetheart, Diaz Family Feels, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Late Night Conversations, Movie Night, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Self-Hatred, This Is STUPID, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Worried Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck wasn’t sure why he had been compelled to walk through the darkened streets of LA to the homely Diaz residence, but now that he was here, he wasn’t quite sure what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone right beside me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what compelled me to write this. First I came up with the idea of Buck being outside Eddie's house for some reason, then I came up with them driving around and finding Buck on the bench and talking to them, but I really didn't have anything else, but then I saw clips of Buck clawing at the ground for Eddie when he was buried and I thought "Oh, hey, that's a traumatic experience that could give him nightmares and need a conversation about" and that's how this shit show was made haha. I know this might be a bit odd, but like the last fic, I don't think Buck would be the kind of guy to tell Eddie that he was lonely or anything, but I'm sure he'd be able to tell him about having nightmares about him being buried, right?? And Eddie would know that something was wrong. I don't know, I just thought about it from what I've seen. Maybe over time, Buck would tell him, but definitely not like that. Also, I know nothing about the Buddy ship (though it is cute) so this is written in a gen fashion even if some of the text is a little subjective, so that's how I wrote it, but you're welcome to read it if Buddy as you want haha. So, though I know this is a strange one, I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck wasn’t sure why he had been compelled to walk through the darkened streets of LA to the homely Diaz residence, but now that he was here, he wasn’t quite sure what to do.</p><p>It was late. Eddie and Chris were probably just finishing up a movie before bedtime. Buck knew that despite the time, if he were to walk up the driveway and knock on that door, Eddie would welcome him in with open arms and would let Chris stay up a little bit longer to spend time with him and they would chat and Eddie would let Buck get whatever he needed to off his chest.</p><p>But somehow, Buck just didn’t think that tonight was the night for that. He felt bad, jumping off of one friend to another. Red had died just a week ago, and Buck had already gone crying to Maddie about it. He didn’t need to see Eddie. He didn’t need to get Chris all riled up before bed. He wasn’t supposed to be here, even though he was never just a guest in Eddie’s house, somehow, tonight, he still felt like he had no right to be here.</p><p>He stood out the front a little while longer, probably looking like a creep, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. Not yet. </p><p>The windows inside were warmly lit, and even from the street, Buck could hear the familiar sounds of loud laughter and muffled chatter, the TV painting the windows with coloured light. Chris would be pretending not to be tired, and fighting to keep his eyes open, while Eddie would be holding him to his side and smoothing down his hair and placing kisses on his cheeks whenever Chris would tilt his head back to look at him with that goofy smile of his and-</p><p>He shoved his hands in his pockets. It was cold out. </p><p>Buck shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have come to Eddie’s house. Just because his house was cold and empty and lonely didn’t mean that he had the right to seek it out from Eddie, who had his own love and comfort, and who didn’t need Buck to interfere with that, even for a few hours.</p><p>He missed Chris’s smile, and his laugh, and the way his hands would glide over his face in that wandering way they did. He missed Eddie’s teasing, even the ones that hurt more than Eddie probably intended for them too because it was familiar and easy. But Buck didn’t want to take away their happiness to make himself feel better. He would see them tomorrow, at work with the others, and Buck could wait until then. He’d have to. He’d done it before.</p><p>So, Buck made the best decision he had ever made in his entire life, and turned away from the welcoming warmth of the house and walked the opposite direction down the dark street. </p><p>Eddie was in the middle of tidying up the accumulative mess that their movie night had become, cleaning popcorn off the floor and chocolates and lollies from between the couch cushions, when Chris called out to him from the window, interrupting his train of thought. “Dad, there’s someone outside.”</p><p>Immediately, Eddie dumped the large mixing bowls on the dinner table and made his way to the other window, pulling back the curtain and peering outside into the darkness. Indeed, there was the shape of a man outside, and as quickly as he had arrived, he spun around and left. Eddie turned on the outside lights, and the man rotated back around to glare at the sudden brightness for a short moment before trudging away twice as fast. But a short moment was all Eddie needed.</p><p>Even in the dark, even from far away, even wearing nondescript, dark clothing, Eddie knew that birthmark anywhere, that face, the scowl that pulled his eyebrows together, that made his nose scrunch up. </p><p>Glancing outside now that the were lights on, Eddie searched for Buck’s car, but couldn’t see anything. The outside lights didn’t glint off of the windows of any unusual cars that weren’t already there once the day had turned to night. He and Buck didn’t exactly live close to each other, and part of him refused to believe that Buck had walked all the way here only to stare outside the house and leave without even saying hello.</p><p>One thing was for certain, though. Eddie wasn’t about to let him go without at least an explanation.</p><p>“Hey buddy,” Eddie said as he turned away from the window. Chris was waiting, not scared, just curious. “Do you want to go for a drive?”</p><p>“OK,” Christopher said in that easy-going way of his. “Why though? Who was it?”</p><p>“Uh,” Eddie wasn’t sure how to tell him that his favourite person in the world had just left without even saying hello. “I’m not sure, but I think I just want to go see if they’re alright.”</p><p>“OK,” Chris said again as he made his way to the door, beating Eddie there by a couple of seconds, but only because Eddie had to scramble for his keys, but Chris was very proud of himself nonetheless.</p><p>They drove through the streets for a while, keeping a close eye on the footpaths and side streets, humming along to the softly playing music on the radio. Eddie was a little more desperate than Chris was, and even when the clock ticked past bedtime, he still didn’t turn back, even though every instinct was telling him that he needed to put his yawning son to bed. Well, not every instinct. There was still that powerful, overwhelming part of him that begged him to find Buck, to figure out what had possessed him to travel all the way out here in the middle of the night just to leave without being seen. And somehow, against all the odds, that part of him won, if only because Chris would never forgive him if he found out that the stranger was Buck and Eddie hadn’t found him.</p><p>It was Chris who suggested checking the lake for any sight of the unknown man. Well, ‘lake’ was a generous term. It was a man-made hole in the ground that they had filled with water that was surrounded with an old, worn footpath covered in graffiti and decorated with sculptures and playgrounds and climbing objects for children in a desperate bid to make it appealing. It was mostly used for yoga and power walkers and a meeting spot for flocks of birds. </p><p>The moment the suggestion left Chris's mouth, Eddie knew that it was wrong. Buck hated the water and avoided big bodies of it if he could help it. That would be the last place Buck would go. But he also hadn't expected Buck to show up at his house so late and then leave, so maybe it was worth checking out. Besides, he still hadn't told Chris who they were searching for, so a quick swing by the lake wouldn't do any harm, even if it would waste some valuable time.</p><p>When they pulled into the lake, ready to drive in a quick circle around the whole thing, the headlights of the car illuminated the nearest park bench, and Eddie's breath caught in his throat because he hadn't expected Chris to be <em>right.  </em></p><p>"Dad," Chris said into the darkness. His sweet voice sounded troubled, his face illuminated by the dashboard, his brows pinched together. "That’s Buck."</p><p>"Yeah, bud," Eddie said as he unbuckled his seatbelt a little faster than was necessary and killed the ignition. "It's Buck. Let's go see how he's doing, yeah?"</p><p>The headlights or the thrumming of the car hadn’t alerted Buck to their presence, even though the headlights shone right on him. Eddie just assumed that Buck couldn’t possibly think that the newcomers were an impromptu search party for him and was just another night-time wander come to the lake for a walk.</p><p>Eddie carried Christopher over the gravel and onto the grass and let him make his own way to the bench where Buck was sitting, his back to them, none the wiser to their slow but steady approach. </p><p>It pained Eddie to see him there, though he wasn’t quite sure why. He hadn’t been given any reason to worry, but yet, that didn’t stop him from hating the way Buck sat there, alone, hunched in on himself, looking so much smaller than Eddie had ever seen him. Maybe it was because the last time he had seen Buck like this, he had been in the hospital after being crushed with the truck, or telling Eddie about how he had lost Chris in the tsunami, or after the lawsuit or-</p><p>“Hi, Buck,” Eddie had been so wrapped in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Chris continuing onwards, his crutches making no sound on the wet grass until he reached Buck’s side. “It’s past your bedtime.”</p><p>Buck recoiled like he’d been slapped, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “H-hi Chris. Uh, what are you… doing here…?”</p><p>He turned around just in time to see Eddie coming around his other side and sliding onto the set beside him. “We’ve come to see you so you can explain what the hell you were doing outside our house at-” he checked his watch. “-11:40 at night.”</p><p>Wordlessly Chris sat on his other side and curled up against him, and Buck instinctually wrapped his arm around him. There was a moment of silence, and Eddie knew Buck well enough by now to know the conflicting thoughts shooting through his head. To lie and pretend like nothing had happened or tell the truth and risk being made fun of. It truly was a conundrum. “I don’t know,” Buck said eventually, and Eddie had never heard his voice so quiet. “I hardly even remember walking there. But I did. I’m sorry. I was hoping that you wouldn’t see me.”</p><p>“You scared the crap out of us,” Chris giggled against his side.</p><p>“Chris,” Eddie chided without thinking. “Don’t use that kind of language.”</p><p>“Buck lets me use it.”</p><p>“He does not.”</p><p>It was almost like Christopher knew exactly what to do and what to say to flip the switch in Buck’s mind, because suddenly Buck was laughing along with him, looking down at him with those big doe eyes full of love and affection, and ruffling his hair. “I do not. Don’t get me in trouble with your dad or he might never let me see you again.”</p><p>Chris pouted and sat up from Buck’s side to glare at his dad. “He would never do that. I would never let him.”</p><p>Laughing, Eddie reached around Buck to ruffle Christopher's hair and satisfied, he settled back against Buck with his head in his lap. Eddie didn’t miss the way Buck stiffened. Frowning, Eddie turned his attention back to Buck, who was looking straight ahead at the reflection of the street lights dancing on the water. “Do you want to tell me what this is all about? Because, even for you, this is weird. I understand going for a walk to clear your head and all but… coming to my house and then leaving? Even I can tell that something’s up. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really,” Buck said, and Eddie didn’t like how raw his voice sounded. Like he had been screaming himself hoarse for hours on end. “But I have a feeling that you’re not going to leave me be until I do.”</p><p>“Is it about Red?” Eddie asked. He couldn’t think about what else it could possibly be. “Look, I know you really felt for the guy, but you did right by him up until the very end. You shouldn’t feel guilty-”</p><p>“It’s not about Red,” Buck interrupted. “I already spoke to Maddy about that yesterday. I’m all good with Red’s passing.”</p><p>“The tsunami? Nightmares again?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that either. Not this time, at least.”</p><p>Eddie was truly at a loss, and while normally he would love to sit here with Buck in the dark, just the two of them, tonight he had his child falling asleep in his lap, and he didn’t exactly want to prolong getting him into a nice warm bed. “Well, come on then, Buck, you don’t really expect me to play twenty questions with you until I guess it, do you?”</p><p>This time, instead of answering, Buck just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, Eddie. I’m fine. Just having a rough night.”</p><p>“Of course I’m worried,” Eddie scoffed, and Buck looked at him, and even in the dark Eddie could see the surprise in his eyes. “You’re my best friend, and I can tell that’s something's wrong. You wouldn’t have come all the way out here for nothing. And what are you doing out <em>here</em> for? I thought you hated the water.”</p><p>That was true- ever since the tsunami, Buck was weary of the water, and stayed well away from large amounts of it whenever he could. Showers were fine, baths were fine, washing dishes were fine, getting stuck in the rain was fine, but willingly sitting beside a large lake filled to the brim with murky water? That was something Buck hadn’t done since getting trapped in the tsunami. Eddie doubted that Buck had been anywhere near the pier ever since.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Buck said again, and Eddie looked him over, a little worried this time. It was like Buck to be impulsive and to act before he thought, but not knowing why he walked all the way to Eddie’s house in the dark or why he had come to the lake to brood? That was a different thing entirely. “I used to like it here. Well, not <em>here</em>, but by water. I loved the beach. I used to surf. I used to work down at Surf Beach, and before or after my shift I would head to the water for a little while before anyone caught me. Sometimes I would surf, sometimes I would swim. Sometimes I would sit there on my board in the middle of the ocean and just stare up at the sky, watch the clouds, count the stars, that kind of thing. I guess… I just wasn’t thinking. I used to feel safe around the water. Now… it was just instinct, I suppose. I didn’t really think about it.”</p><p>Eddie wasn’t sure what to say. Buck didn’t often talk about his time bartending in South America, and Eddie didn’t know that he would drift off in between shifts to watch the sky. It was sweet if he thought about it. “I take it that you still don’t want to tell me what’s going on with you though, huh?”</p><p>Buck shrugged. “Not really.”</p><p>“Alright,” Eddie resigned, leaning back against the cold bench. He watched Buck look down and his expression turn soft as he threaded his fingers through Christopher's curls, his head on his lap, his eyes closed. Chris smiled at the familiar, comforting contact. “But you should know, that if you <em>do</em> decide to tell me, that I’m more than willing to listen to whatever the hell is going on in that head of yours, even if it’s crazy. Maybe it <em>is</em> nothing, and that’s fine. But maybe it’s a little more than nothing even if you don’t think it is, and that’s fine too. Either way, I’d like to hear it. Help you get it off your mind.”</p><p>“Why?” Buck said. He didn’t look at Eddie, keeping his focus securely on Christopher. “It’s stupid. You and I both know that it doesn’t matter. Why do you care so much?”</p><p>“Well,” Eddie lied. “We need you on top of your game for our shift tomorrow. You’re no use to us like this, and you tend to carry your bad moods into the next day. I’m here now, so if there’s something you want to get off your chest, you might as well do it while I’m offering.”</p><p>When there was no response from Buck, Eddie had begun to suspect that this was all for nothing. He knew as well as anyone that Buck rarely liked talking about his feelings, and if he did, it was probably a lie. Which is why he often slept with his therapists instead of actually having a session with them. His way of coping, maybe. Either way, he knew that Buck wouldn’t talk if he didn’t want to and that Eddie was just wasting his breath and his time. It was obvious that something was wrong, but Eddie doubted that he would learn about it tonight if he ever learnt about it at all. It was one of the things he both loved and hated about Buck. His ability to keep things close to the chest.</p><p>But then, just when Eddie had given up all hope of this night going anywhere meaningful and was about to bid Buck goodnight, a shattered, desperate sigh broke the silence, and Eddie turned to look at Buck, who was still steadily moving his fingers through Chris’s hair, his eyes looking suspiciously wet in the moonlight. “You were right, before, when you asked if I’d been having nightmares. I have, but… they haven’t been about the tsunami.” He looked away, back down at Christopher, and Eddie waited. “They’ve been about you.”</p><p>Eddie felt like all the air was punched out of his lungs, and he choked on his spit. He physically felt Buck flinch beside him. “What? Me? Why would you be having nightmares about me?”</p><p>“Because every time I close my eyes,” Buck said, his voice tight as if it were taking a physical toll on him to speak the words. “I see you being buried under a thousand pounds of wet earth on that farm. And all I can think about is getting you out of there, but I can never dig fast enough and I’m always… I’m always too late. Always too late.”</p><p>Out of all the things Eddie expected Buck to say, that wasn’t one of them. He honestly had no idea what to say in reply. Buck still wouldn’t look at him, but Eddie could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves, and all he wanted to do was reach over and wrap Buck in a hug, but he wasn’t sure if that would be appreciated. “Buck, man, I’m fine. You know that, right? I wasn’t under there for very long-”</p><p>“I know that, but every time I close my eyes, I see it happen all over again, and I always wake up screaming for you,” Buck interrupted, and Eddie jumped at the sharpness in his voice. He had never heard Buck sound like that. Never. In fact, this whole thing was out of the ordinary for him. “They all thought you were dead, you know. They didn’t want to admit it, but they thought that sending out a search party was useless. I called them out on it, but they told me I was wrong. I could see it in their eyes. They just didn’t want to admit it to me.”</p><p>Gulping, Eddie reached around Buck and rested his arm on the back of the chair. He didn’t like how <em>raw </em> Buck sounded, almost as if he had been screaming just <em>tonight</em>. Eddie couldn’t bear the thought of Buck alone in his apartment, hidden away in the seclusion of his loft, screaming Eddie’s name into the dark at the top of his lungs. The thought just killed him inside, made something with him burn and shrivel and sharpen. He knew that there was no way he could have known, nothing he could have done, but he still felt responsible for letting it happen, somehow. “I spoke to Bobby, afterwards. In the hospital,” Eddie said. “He said that you were trying to dig for me. With your bare hands. Screaming my name there, too. You think that’s what did it?”</p><p>“Did what?” Buck said, looking down at his hands in Chris’s hair.</p><p>“Gave you the nightmares?”</p><p>“No, I think having my best friend buried like that, not knowing if he was alive or dead, wondering if I had to tell his kid that his only parent died, is probably what did it. Not me trying to dig for you,” Buck replied, somewhat sarcastically. </p><p>“Alright, hey, don’t get snarky with me,” Eddie said. “I’m just trying to help you here.” There was no response, and Eddie glanced at Buck, who’s head was hanging low below his shoulders like he was ashamed. His hand had stilled in Chris’s hair. “Hey,” Eddie said, gentler now. “Buck, come on. You know I appreciate you trying to look for me. Bobby said you were desperate. That it was hard to watch.”</p><p>“I just,” Buck said, sounding like he had gargled shards of glass, and it may have been his paternal instincts, but he wanted to wrap his arms about Buck and hold him close until those tears left his eyes and he stopped crying. “I already lost Chris in the tsunami, and besides losing my job and being crushed by the truck, that was the worst day of my life. But when we lost you…” his voice broke then, and Eddie felt like someone had clenched their hand around his heart. “I’m not sure I could have handled that, Eddie. I can’t lose you. I can’t…”</p><p>Haltingly, Eddie reached out and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight. Buck inhaled a shaky, broken breath. “Buck, you haven’t lost us. You haven’t lost me. You’ll never lose Chris. I know you feel guilty about the tsunami, but you shouldn’t, and Chris has never stopped loving you. To this day, he still tells me about how you saved him and protected him through the whole thing. You shielded him from the worst of it. If it weren’t for you, then his nightmares would be much worse. And I’m still here. I came back, for Chris. And for you,” Buck looked up at him then, and the pure, vulnerability in his eyes shook Eddie to his very core. “Because you're my best friend, Buck, and I couldn’t leave you behind with at least telling you how much I cared about you.”</p><p>Blinking hard, Buck licked at his lips. “I uh… wow, Eddie. That means a lot,” he said. “I uh…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I think I came to your place tonight to assure myself that you were OK, you know?” Buck said, and yeah, that made a lot of sense. “Because I couldn’t convince myself when I woke up. And by the time I made it here, and saw the lights and heard you inside… I realized how stupid it was.”</p><p>“You know you’re welcome in my house any time, Buck. At any hour of the day,” Eddie insisted. “Chris loves seeing you, and I never say no to a couple of extra hands. You’re good with him. I think we both need you.”</p><p>When Buck didn’t say anything, Eddie sighed. “Look, Buck, I know that there’s nothing I can do to convince you, but it’s true. I’m fine. In fact, I have quite literally never been better. You have nothing to worry about. And I know from experience that my word isn’t going to help your nightmares, but I hope it could set your waking mind at ease.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being such a hassle. Especially so late at night when you guys should be asleep.” Buck whispered.</p><p>Eddie shook Buck by the shoulder again, rubbing his thumb over his throat. Buck slowly turned to look up at him, and the look on his face was heartbreaking, and the sadness in his eyes was palpable. “No, Buck, don’t do that. You’re good, man. You’re fine. We’re all fine,” he looked Buck in the eyes. “You mean a lot to this family, and never think that you don’t. I don’t know where we’d be without you, man. I mean it. You’re like the backbone for this whole operation. You’ve been there for us when we’ve needed you. When it counted,” He corrected because he still didn’t like to think about the lawsuit. “Thank you, for never giving up. Not on me, not on Chris, not on the 118. Not on any of us. Your heart is too big for your own good, Buck, and somehow, you still manage to fill it with more and more love. But you’ve always been there. So thank you, for all that you do.”</p><p>It looked for a moment like Buck was about to reply, but he was interrupted by a sound below him, and he glanced down to Christopher in his lap, having fallen asleep during their heartfelt conversation, and was now muttering under his breath, his eyes shut tight, his face peaceful as he snored. “Eddie,” Buck hissed as if Eddie couldn’t see it for himself. “He fell asleep. Now what?”</p><p>“Well, now you help me get him into the car, you come back to our place, and you stay the night,” Eddie said simply, and he shrugged at the aghast look on Buck’s face. “Chris will be heartbroken if he wakes up in the morning and realises that he never got to say goodbye to his Buck.”</p><p>“And that’s… the only reason?” Buck said suspiciously, and Eddie loathed it. The suspicion. Buck wasn’t suspicious. Sure, he was curious and overbearing and full of platonic worry about the people he cared about, but never suspicion or distrust.</p><p>“I mean, that and the fact that I’m not going to drive you back home now that it’s 12:30 on a school night and my son has fallen asleep on your lap,” Eddie said as he stood up. “So let’s get him back to my place, huh? I’ve got some pillows on the couch that have your name on it. Though you may have to be careful- I didn’t get to fully clean up the mess from our movie night, so you might wake up tomorrow morning with smears of melted chocolate all over your face.”</p><p>Buck laughed, softly and weakly, but it was a laugh all the same. It wasn’t a signature booming, too-loud Buck laugh, but considering the night they’ve had, Eddie was happy to take it. “I’m alright with that. It’s a deal. But only because I couldn’t stand it Chris didn’t get to say goodbye.”</p><p>As Buck stood up with a sleepy Chris in his arms, Eddie decided that for tonight, he was more than happy to let the topic rest with their bodies through the night. It was nothing that couldn’t be continued over a cup of coffee in the early hours of the morning, a sunset between old friends, and Eddie found himself looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favourite line is "Hey Buck, it's past your bedtime," because that made me giggle even when I was writing it haha. I love Chris, so very very much. I hope you enjoyed it xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>